In many applications for casters it is desirable that the caster include means for braking the wheel of the caster against rotation and simultaneously braking the caster yoke against rotation. An example of a prior art caster including means for braking the wheel and the yoke against rotation is illustrated in the Bolger U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,392, issued Aug. 13, 1974.
Attention is also directed to the Fontana U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,241, issued Aug. 29, 1972; the Pitan et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,576, issued Sept. 2, 1975; the Crawford U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,419, issued June 18, 1968; the Jarvis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,638, issued June 28, 1927; and the Mobus U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,888, issued Dec. 29, 1964.
Attention is further directed to the McIntosh U.S. Pat. No. 2,081,594, issued May 25, 1937; the Reinhards U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,669, issued June 24, 1975; the Shroder U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,864, issued July 19, 1977; the Kostelecki et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,275, issued Sept. 22, 1959; and the Frank et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,608, issued Mar. 9, 1976.